A Night to Remember
by Not a Shorty
Summary: The Red Tinture, the Crimson Elixir, the Fifth Element...there are so many names and forms of the Philosopher's Stone...Live humans. You need to sacrifice an innocents humans' live...R & R


_**A Night to Remember**_

_by Nina Elric_

* * *

_**Full Summary:**_

_The Red Tinture, the Crimson Elixir, the Fifth Element...there are so many names and forms of the Philosopher's Stone. But you can never truly see its power until you...you sacrifice something so sad. Humans. Live humans. You need to sacrifice an innocents humans' live. That, I will not burden myself with. Especially when my brother has already done that for me. Alphonse Elric; the Philosopher's Stone. My brother...nii-san...Al..._

* * *

**A Night to Remember- Prologue**

**Edward's POV**

Al and I were on the run. We weren't going to let the Military catch up with us; especially in our state that we're in. We must be a good distance from each other to be together. And I promise, with all my heart, that I'll get your body back, Al.

"We mustn't let our guard down. The military could come out of nowhere!" I screamed at Al who was a good distance behind me. Since we couldn't be near each other, that would sound a bit right.

Al nodded and screamed up to me, "Yeah. I know, Nii-san!" Why'd my brother, of all the people out there, have to become the Philosopher's Stone? I didn't understand. I had quit the military, since they had given me a pocket watch with embedded red stones, which unfortunately gave an alchemic reaction. Al was doing the same to me. An alchemic reaction. Nii-san...Okii-chan...all those simple terms to mean 'brother'...were lost now...

**-2 years later-**

Al was gone. He had been put back into his original body and I was sent across **_the gate_**. Like the _First Law of Alchemy _says: _To gain something, something of equal value must be lost; that is alchemy's first law. _So in order for me to get Al's body back, I had to sacrifice something drastic: the memories of the past four years we'd been together.

(A quickdream played in black and white, kind of like the old, silent movies...)

_It was dark. No sunlight, but the moonlight instead. The wind was cold and had an oddly familiar feel to it. I was in...Resembool? How strange. I couldn't remember what Resembool had looked like, so I went for an explore around the town. _

_It was quiet. And it was calm. It was nice. I couldn't remember a nicer place. I didn't know why...but...I like it...a lot. It was peaceful; quite nice. _

_But this was a dream. It wasn't real. Resembool wasn't real. But I was. And so was Al. I'll get back to him, whether it takes me all my life or not. Either I'll get to him, or he'll get to me. My Nii-san; my brother..._

I found myself on a train to somewhere. I was holding something; a ticket? It said on it that I was going to...Munich, Germany. Strange. I couldn't remember ever getting on the train. I was lost. I was scared. But that didn't keep me from moving on forward; even if I had lost all hope and determination for some things, I still had that...determination...for others.

I found myself staring off into the distant, looking at the passing by trees and landscapes. It was beautiful for the time being. Where was I? This place was nothing like what I had dreamt about. "Munich, Germany, huh?" I said to myself. I felt the wandering eyes of people staring at me. I looked over to those people. The whole train was nearly empty, except for two people. A silver-hair girl who you could tell wasn't from here either, and I dark blonde boy. The boy was pretty tall for his age, or so I thought. The girl was about, maybe, two inches shorter than me.

I looked away from the twosome and looked down at my right hand. There, I saw my automail. It wasn't different, it was the same. It just...felt weird. _Why? Why did it have this peculiar feeling to it?_ I couldn't tell why, but it did. So I just stared at it, wondering what it was...

* * *

**A/N:** So...how was it? A little different. Can you tell what episodes/movies I got part of this from? From the last few episodes of the series and Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: the Conqueror of Shambala. Review and I'll update just for you!


End file.
